Milk Tea
by CloudStrife01
Summary: directions:add 1 sachet of instant Drink to hot water 150ml stir and serve. That's what Cloud had been doing wrong, using the instant packages when Cloud was supposed to be natural ingredients. What does Angeal have to say about Cloud's bad habits ZxC
1. Chapter 1

CloudStrife01; this will little something something to put me in ease while, everything else is in a working progress (writing blocks)

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or anime (just released copies for the public's enjoyment home)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Milk Tea

Chapter1: Angeal

_I've been working through a business that Tifa Lockhart had created through the bar she tends at. For four years I've been working then running away to my other home, an abandoned church were the slums used to be. There was flowers growing at the back of the church but they were destroyed by a puppet by the name of Yazoo. Now there a crystal clear pond, sometimes I'd go out and find the same flowers that grew there and put the petals into the pond. Today I had to make a special delivery even though I was my day off, but Tifa I insisted that I make the trip over to the Costa del Sol. Later I found out when I returned back to the church the door was chained and padlocked, I already know who the person that did such a thoughtless act. But I had to make sure that my guess was right and paid a visit to Healin' _

The blonde grab a hold of the male that was poorly dressed by the hair then stood at the door 'I'm borrowing this for awhile, I'll try to bring it back in one piece' Then walked out dragging the male by his hair out the door

'OW OW OW OW!" the male yelled

The blonde lets go of the red then turned and stared at the male on the floor 'you're going to be working for me if you like it or not'

'Like you giving me a choice Blondie' The Red head murmured

The Blonde gives the red head a kick to the ass, 'I want you find out the person placed a padlock on the church for me'

The Red head looks up to the blonde rubbing his ass with his left hand 'What do I get out of this?'

'I won't kick you around anymore' replied the Blonde

'Well shit Cloud, can't you just ask a favor?' spoke the red head

Cloud glared 'Were not friends, I just know you because you wanted to take Aerith away from me'

'Sorry man, it was business yo'

Cloud walked away 'Just get the job done and you won't feel my boot up your ass.'

'Okay okay, I'll go'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's all I've been doing, dragging that ShinRa Turk Reno out of Healin' and using that guy's abilities to track down information and look for people that are in hiding. But in the end, Reno always, always come back with job done. Till I need to use him again. For now I'm heading back to the bar because I can't go to the church, and I don't want to break the door down either. I want to keep what I had left of Aerith.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cloud enters the already busy bar, walking past all the patrons drinking, eating.

Tifa looks up from the bar to look at Cloud ascending up the stairs then returns to serving the customer in front of her

Cloud stopped for a moment to glance at the bedroom of Aerith's gift and Barret's Daughter Marlene Wallance. Knowing that the children are well and safe from the drunks below; Cloud entered his own room across from the children's room. Leaving the door open to monitor the door across from his

**It rings**

Cloud reached into his back pocket and checked the caller ID (Vincent…) Cloud flips open his handset and held it against his head 'Vincent, what's wrong?'

/_Just thinking about you/_

'An odd thing to hear coming from you' Cloud spoke

/_sorry_/

**He's gone…**

Cloud drops his handset on to the bed then starred at the door, Cloud heard someone heading towards the stairs. With Mako enhanced body, Cloud stood up and walked over to the door and saw the male put his hand on the railing. Cloud frowned then stepped out of his room but a familiar hand grabbed the drunk male and pulled the male away from the stairs. Cloud walked those stairs down the bar and saw a man with wild looking raven colored hair throwing out the drunken male. Cloud watched as the heart pounded hard against his chest

The raven haired male turned around with a huge grin on his face 'that's was close one, those cute kids of yours might have gotten scared with **that** going up stairs'

'Thank you so much, Cloud would've torn that guy's head off' spoke Tifa

'At least I can do, after all you gave me a round on the house' the male smiled, the male looks over and spot Cloud standing by the stairs. 'Hey do you need to leave too?'

'That's Cloud right there' spoke Tifa, 'Sorry Cloud but… sorry what's your name again?'

The male turns to Cloud and held out his hand 'My name is Angeal'

Cloud reached out to Angeal, both men's hands connected

'_Z-Zack'_

Angeal quickly pulled his hand out from Cloud's hand 'I gotta go; my roommate will get worried if I don't come back at a certain time' Angeal quickly leaves the bar

Tifa watches Angeal leave 'Just a minute!'

Cloud takes a step back and lends against the wall (Why did that memory had to appear?) Cloud pushed himself from the wall and staggered out the bar

'Cloud come back!' Tifa yelled at Cloud

Angeal watched from the shadows as the blonde climbs on the huge motorcycle (Zack? is that my name… and why the blood?) Angeal saw Cloud drive past him, there Angeal came out from his hiding place and stepped out into the light of the street lamp (Are you the one that I'm supposed to find?)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cloud road through the badlands, making V-line towards the cliffs; there on the cliff Cloud saw the sign of his heart, stuck at the cliff's edge. After making across the badlands without encountering fiends or anything that lived out there, Cloud maneuvered up the cliff and stopped at the top. From there Cloud dismounted the Fenrir and slowly walked towards the heart, starring Cloud stopped walked. The blade that belonged to the mentor that left so suddenly; Cloud reached out and held the handle of the blade in his hand then gave the handle a tug, the blade came loose and unearthed from the cliff 'I'm sorry' Cloud dropped to his knees in the same spot, holding the blade the same way, and cried the same tears and screamed out the same pitch—just like when Cloud did all those years ago in his cadet days, running from ShinRa with his mentor on the rainy day


	2. Imprisonment

CloudStrife01: Sorry, I'm pretty much working on a full load right now. I'm doing whatever I can to fill in those holes and work out those kinky stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Crisis Core. PEACH!

* * *

Milk Tea

chapter2:Imprisonment

* * *

**I can't believe I did that, of all the places to sleep—**

"Hey cloud, wake up man" spoke Reno, shaking the blonde by the shoulder

Cloud opened his eyes and saw the red head looking down at him; "What do you want?" Cloud spoke coldly, sitting up

"Good morning to you too" Reno spoke irritated, taking a spot away from the blonde to sit down "I've got your dumb ass key and that bar tender had that oil worker put the ball and chains on that church because you've been a drama queen lately"

The blonde sits up on the spot; then glanced over to Reno

"Here" Reno tossed the small key towards Cloud

Cloud grabs the small key in mid-air then pockets the treasure away. "I didn't have to wait long"

"That's kids stuff yo" Reno smirks "Besides, Tifa had that little girl hide the key in that moogle toy" Reno takes a stick from his jacket pocket and placed the brown end to rest on the lips "I didn't hurt the toy, it got the key and here I am" Reno searched his pockets for a lighter "fuck…" Reno softly swore to himself

Cloud sat in silence as Reno searched his clothes for a lighter for his cigarette

"So what's with the rusted piece of junk?" Reno noted the sword in Cloud's hand

Cloud held the sword close to him "Get lost, you're finished your job" Cloud proceeded to stand with the sword in hand

Reno shook his head "No can do, I've got to talk with you about something really important" Reno found his lighter hidden within the black sock, Reno flicked the flint and held the little flame to his open end of the cigarette and in haled the rich taste "I saw something last night while flying over Banora the other day" Reno glanced over to Cloud who is at the time piercing the ground with the sword "You probably know who I'm taking about. The one that shares the same face as Zack Fair" Reno glanced over to motionless Cloud "Even now hearing that name makes you sick—or is it the fact that your still in love with him"

Cloud pulled out the sword from the ground and briskly walked to Reno, rising the sword above the head

"HOLY FUCK CLOUD" Reno yelled out; back rolled away from Cloud "Just clam down man!" Reno held out his hands in front defensively

Cloud charged at Reno, with the buster sword in hand "You know nothing about me or Zack!"

Reno tripped over his own feet and falls back to the ground "I KNOW ENOUGH THAT ZACK LOVED YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING!!"

Cloud stopped.

Reno looked up to Cloud, choosing the words carefully "I was there when Zack wanted to propose to you on the night that you both went to Nibelheim" Reno stood up slowly "I helped the guy pick out the ring because—"Reno spoke from the ground "Since then you've grown up to be a little prick, but my feelings for you haven't changed."

Cloud wanted to beat Reno then and there, but the blonde knew all to well that he'll be getting a visit from Tseng and Rude. Cloud shook his head "Stay the fuck away from me—" Cloud attached the blade to his back then starts up Fenrir's engines then rides off, leaving the Turk Reno alone on the cliff

"Almost shit my self there" Reno spoke looking for another cigarette

A shadow appears behind Reno, "Did you enjoy the show buddy?"

"As a matter of fact, the show is about to begin fuck-face"

Reno turned around and saw the bottom end of the combat boot

***

Tifa sighed then looked at the clock

"Tifa, where's Cloud?" questioned Marlene

Tifa couldn't find it in herself to lie "I don't know sweetie, but wherever Cloud is. Cloud is safe"

Marlene looks towards the door "I wish Cloud is here now"

Tifa too stares at the door "Same here" Tifa crossed her arms and started to glare at the entrance to the bar 'Cloud, don't you dare abandon us again, Marlene and Denzul are only kids; don't make me lie to them again…'

A male with black flowing raven hair came into the bar with a blonde with short hair and much older looking

"Cloud isn't here" Tifa automatically spoke

The older male with blonde hair frowned disapproving "What a surprise, that Pri—"

The male with raven hair hits the blonde in the gut "Cloud isn't answering his phone anymore"

The blonde saw Marlene standing by Tifa 'Oh right, Barret's kid' The male stood up straight then cleared his throat "I've got something for the kids from Barret the other day, I didn't have time to bring them yesterday" The male looked around and saw that the packages weren't in sight

The raven haired male rolled his head then pulled out a rose from inside his cloak "Forgiveness, Cid didn't bring those packages."

Marlene awed in the sight of the rose before her "It's so beautiful" Marlene takes the rose from the male "Thank you Vincent"

Vincent smiled at Marlene softly "Go on up stairs, we need to talk in private with Tifa"

Marlene nods then runs up the stairs

Tifa waited a moment to speak "Where'd you get that flower from?"

Vincent replied softly "Compliment of Cid's garden"

Tifa stared at Cid

Vincent drew attention from Cid "I've been talking with my sources two week ago, and uncovered something unsettling"

"Unsettling?" Tifa reached behind the bar and filled the glass cup from the tap, then set it in front of Cid

Cid takes the cup and sips it "Sephiroth again?"

Vincent averted his eyes "I don't know,"

"We're not pressuring you to find out right away" Tifa spoke softly "Keep updating me with news"

Cid looks over to Vincent "Hey, tell her the other thing"

Tifa looks over to Vincent "Tell me what"

Vincent looked into Tifa's eyes "The flower girl Aerith, she's been spotted in the flower fields"

"What flowers fields?" Tifa lends close to Vincent

"She travels from field to field searching for something, waiting for someone to find her" Vincent spoke, keeping direct eye contact with Tifa "She may be searching for Cloud,"

Tifa steps back from Vincent "If Aerith and Cloud were together— this family won't exist anymore"

Cid remains quite about the subject

Vincent broke the eye contact with Tifa "Is there any hotels around here that accepts vacancies?"

Tifa slight shook her head "Don't be silly, stay here. You can sleep in Cloud's room" Tifa walked towards the stairs "I'll go put fresh sheets on the bed for you, just wait here till I'm finished" Tifa looks back with a smile then headed up stairs slowly

Cid puts his beer down "Vincent"

"Don't start with me" Vincent moved around Cid then sits down on the bar stool

"Vincent" Cid spoke the man's name again

Vincent looked at Cid with a frown "I don't want to hear it"

Cid finished his beer then set down firmer on Vincent shoulder with his hand "Vincent, are you going to search for this Aerith girl for Cloud?"

"Not for Cloud." Vincent spoke in a hushed voice

Cid removed his hand from Vincent's shoulder "You're one hell of a nice guy you know that"

Vincent sighed "Not nice as one expected"

Cloud stumbles into the bar with blood stained clothes then collapses on the floor of the bar

Vincent and Cid turns to see Cloud

"Is someone there Vincent?" Tifa called from upstairs

Cid moved to the stairs as Vincent aided Cloud "Sorry Tifa, I knocked over one the chairs" Cid called up stairs, "Why don't I give you hand up there"

"No, just help yourself to the bar"

Vincent looks up to Cid with a motherly concern look,

Cid shrugged then quickly questioned the woman upstairs "Mind if Vincent bathed?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes at Cid, trying to lift Cloud from the bar floor

Cid shrugged his shoulders once again "Where's the towels?"

"I'll bring them down to you"

Cid flinched. "Thanks again Tifa"

"Get you ass here and help me" Vincent's voice changed into chaos

Cid hurried to Vincent's side and helps with the lifting "What the hell does this guy eats? Chocobos in one bite"

With the combined strength from both men, Vincent and Cid were able to lift Cloud and drag the man over to the washroom. Leaving a thin blood trail across the hard wood floors

"Cid where are you?" Tifa called from the bar

Cid pushed Cloud into the washroom with Vincent then pulls on Vincent's cloak; forcibly taking off the man's gunner cloak and closed the door shut just as Tifa turned the corner "Just wanting to use the washroom before Vince got in there" Cid lied through his teeth

"What are you doing with that?" Tifa questioned Vincent's red gunner cloak in Cid's hands

"Vincent said something about mold, steam and wanted me to hold onto this"

Tifa shrugs then hands Cid the towels "Give these to Vincent, I'll just set up the coat in Cloud's room for you" Tifa walks away to head up stairs once again

Cid sighed "Fuck that woman like being there for everything" Cid opens the washroom door and seen that Cloud is on top of Vincent "Quite fucking around Vincent, we gotta fix Cloud before Tifa finds out" Cid enter the washroom and closes the door behind him

***

Angeal sat on top of the monument, clothes baring the distinct color of red in the moonlight "No, no, I understand. Once that ancient is dead… for good; I'll have what belong to me" Angeal's smiled "Nah, this body is effective with Cloud and Tifa— It's that ancient who can see the real me" Angeal's eyes glowed a brilliant mako green with a cat likeness to them "It's a shame about the real Zack, lost forever in the depths of the promise land"


	3. Relationships

CloudStrife01: Hey readers, I'm starting to feel under the weather lately. TT__TT But that won't stop me from writing this chapters; Enjoy my misery!

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome world of Final Fantasy VII and Crisis Core; I'm just a fan

* * *

Milk Tea

Chapter3: Relationships

* * *

Cloud had woken from the pain that shot through his arm "tch—" Cloud realized that he is in his room, on the second floor of the bar

"You're a messy sleeper" Vincent comments from the corner of the room

Cloud looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw Vincent sitting on the floor "What are you doing here?"

"We came last night looking for you" Vincent replied

Cloud noticed the empty cot by the desk "Who's with you"

"Cid" Vincent proceeds to stand "What happened to you last night?"

Cloud lies back down "Honestly… I don't know"

Vincent made his way to Cloud's bedside and looked down at the blonde "You were covered with blood"

"Does Tifa know I'm here?" Cloud questions

Vincent glances over to the door "No, you came in and we took care of you"

"You talk it were that simple to you guys" Cloud covers his head with the forearm

"It wasn't, it took Cid and I to carry you from the door to the washroom" Vincent explained "You're twice our weight"

Cloud couldn't help but smile "Sorry for burdening you both"

"Cloud" Vincent grabs onto Cloud's wrist and slowly moved the blonde's arm from the face "I'm worried about you"

Cloud swore that Vincent had a soften look "I'm fine, I just need some rest"

Vincent let the subject go "Cid should be back soon, come down when you're rested. There's more to talk about"

Cloud closed his eyes pretending to sleep before Vincent

Vincent leaves the room, closing the door behind

Denzel starred at Vincent from the safety of his room

Vincent nods then retreats downstairs to the bar, meeting Tifa

"Did you sleep well Vincent?" Tifa questions the Gunner

Vincent nods "Very well"

"Have a seat, I'll bring you breakfast" Tifa turns towards the kitchen with a smile

Vincent looked around the bar and decides that, a window seat would be good. Once Vincent got close to the window, the man saw that Marlene. Barret's adopted daughter is occupying the area with a juice at hand

Marlene felt Vincent's presence and looks towards the man "You can sit here too Vincent" spoke Marlene

Vincent takes the offer of the girl, and sits with his back against the wall "waiting for your father?"

Marlene gives Vincent a simple nod

Vincent stares out the window and saw that Cid is walking up the steps

"Denzel doesn't like it when you're around Cloud" Marlene spoke

Not knowing how to react, Vincent spoke "I don't understand"

Marlene looks to Vincent "Denzel is jealous because you get to spend more time with Cloud and Cloud only picks up the phone when you call"

Vincent felt himself shrink in size

"I don't blame him, I'm kind of jealous too" Cid spoke "That chocobo head never returns my calls"

"Chocobo head" Marlene questioned

Cid slides next to Marlene "Cloud's hair is like a Chocobo, haven't you noticed it?"

Marlene giggles "Now that you mention that"

Cid winks at Vincent

Vincent stands up, "I'll be right back"

"Sure thing Vince" Cid chirped (**CloudStrife01: Yes, Cid chirped for the first time in his life**)

Vincent walked to the stairs, the gunner moved like the shadow he is and came to the top of the stairs. Instead of turning left, Vincent moved right; towards the children's room on the third floor. Vincent came to the door and saw that Denzel is sitting on the bed starring outside. The man knocks on the frame of the door "May I come in?"

Denzel turns away from the window, and looks upon Vincent's dark figure "Did Tifa send you up here?"

"I came here on my own accord" Vincent spoke smoothly

Denzel slides off the bed and stood firmly on the hard-wood floor "Marlene told you— didn't she"

Vincent nods.

"You came to tell me that you hate me?" Denzel raised his voice "You don't need to waste your breathe"

Vincent sits on the closest bed to him "Cloud talks about you and Marlene"

Denzel held his breathe

"Just when I'm around him"

"About what exactly" Denzel spoke slowly, taking a step forward

Vincent made eye-contact with the boy "About how proud he is of you and Marlene, on how he wants to talk with you both about the future"

"Then way doesn't he?"

"Because Cloud is afraid"

Denzel felt his heart sting a little

"Cloud is afraid that he'll do something wrong" Vincent broke his contact with Denzel "Something that you and Marlene will think ill of him"

Denzel walks over to Vincent and grabs the man by the blood red cloak "I'd never think badly of Cloud!"

"Let Cloud know that" Vincent reached for Denzel and messed with the boy's hair "Come down and eat breakfast with us"

Denzel smiles at Vincent "Share Cloud with us okay"

"I promise you that"

Vincent and Denzel's hair stood on the back of their necks, the scream that came outside of the room. Vincent knew the voice; Vincent knew that the voice had pain, lots of pain. Vincent moved forward leaving Denzel behind; the gunner jumped the stairs to the second floor and ran straight. Vincent pushed the door open and saw Cloud grabbing the sheets hard, the blonde's back arched. Vincent moved again and touches Cloud slightly and felt extreme heat from the blonde's body

Tifa, Cid, Denzel and Marlene came into the room seeing Cloud in terrible pain.

"Don't touch him; you'll burn your hands"

Marlene's held onto Denzel's arm "What can we do?"

Vincent pulled out Cerberus pointed the three barreled gun at Cloud

"Don't kill him!" Tifa grabs Vincent's arm

Vincent squeezed the trigger, shooting out one large ice n' snow attack at the blonde

Cloud became clam and relaxed on the bed, Cloud's hair frosted over and the thin layer of ice cooled the body

"What was that" Denzul questions

Cid answered for Vincent "That's Cura with a slice of mastered Blizzard"

Tifa quickly kneeled down by Cloud's bedside and felt the forehead of the blonde "Cloud still feels hot"

"Let the spells do its job," Cid placed his hand onto Tifa's shoulder

Tifa nods; the kick boxer stood up from the floor. "Vincent you'll look after Cloud right?"

Vincent glances back at the two children "Marlene and Denzel will assist me"

Tifa nods in agreement "I'll go bring breakfast to you three" spoke Tifa

Cid follows Tifa

"Cloud will need new clothes" Vincent spoke

Marlene leaves the room quickly

Denzel looks down upon Cloud sleeping form "What's going on?"

Vincent placed his hand on Denzel's shoulder firmly "Listen Denzel, I'm going to be leaving here tonight."

Denzel looks up at Vincent in fear "Leaving? Why?"

Vincent takes out handset from his inside his cloak then placed it into Denzel's hands "Use this to call me if something happens, I'll get Cid to race me back here"

Denzel looks at the Cerberus modified handset "Its cool looking"

"Keep it" Vincent spoke "Don't let anyone take it away from you"

Denzel held the handset close "Don't worry, I'll protect this with my life"

Vincent smiled behind the high collar "Hm. Help me remove Cloud's clothes"

***

Tifa cleans the table of any food

"Marlene told me something interesting today" Cid spoke

"What might that be?" Tifa became interested

Cid takes a sip of his tea "Pinky promised"

Tifa puffs her cheeks in annoyance with the blonde male "Then why'd you bring it up?"

"You cleaned that table 50 times already" Cid spoke

Tifa looked down at the table and saw it had a shine to it "I just have a lot of things on my mind"

"A girl like you shouldn't think too much," Cid proceeds to stand,

A red ball of fur came crashing through the front window, breaking the table in the process

"Hey Red-XII" Cid runs over to the beast laying on the floor motionless, Cid placed his hand on the beast's fur and noticed the animal's fur is soaked

A man came walking into the bar, holding a red and silver rapier in left hand. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises;  
nothing shall forestall my return_" the man spoke

***

Aerith sits in the middle of the flower white flower field, gently placing her upon the lap.

Another female came into view but from behind Aerith "Are you waiting for me?" spoke the woman

"Yes… and another" Aerith glances over the shoulder with a smiled "Miss Lucrezia, how are you feeling?"

Lucrezia looks at Aerith with a smile "I want to go and see Vincent and apologize to him"

* * *

CloudStrife01: Oof, my math exam was hell. And I still have make-up essays because my English exam mark was a 38 and the class average is 48. So I now I'm going to be writing those essays in the mean time. Of course that won't stop the chapters coming


	4. Untitled

CloudStrife01: Let get things started, I'll be sharing the dirty side of Cloud. I'm not impressed with myself on this one.

Note: I'm trying to stay away from the OCs, its really hard to do that mind you.

Disclaimer:

* * *

:Fallen:

Chapter4:Untitled

* * *

Sakura waited on the outside of the gate while Kakashi, Naruto and Sai stood in the inside of the gate "He's late"

Sai kept his emotions bottled "That's careless of member of this team"

Kakashi pockets his book, and spoke to the team "Now, Now, don't blame Sasuke for being late. We all in the past have been late"

Sakura and Sai glared at Kakashi and Naruto

"You both are always late,"

A large black bird comes flying from the woods and perched on top of Naruto's head "Caw!"

"A crow" Sai questioned the bird's presence

Naruto got annoyed with the bird and started to shoo the animal away

The crow sensed danger and took flight

Kakashi sensed the same danger lurking "How long were you waiting?"

Sasuke came into view, sliding out from the shadows "Since that crow arrived"

"Let's get going," Kakashi walked on past the gates

Sakura follows behind Kakashi, Sai, Naruto then Sasuke; Naruto falls behind a little to talk with Sasuke

"What took you so long?"

Sasuke glares at Sai, then answers Naruto's question "Visiting your father"

Naruto's face brightens up "How is the old man?"

"Breathing"

Sai glanced back at the two

Sasuke trips Naruto the second and crotched down low as possible to the dirt room then three eight star-crossed shaped shurikens, each one round the rest the team; there in the trees, eight unmarked Shinobi fell from the tree with shuriken deep within their bodies

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi watched each Shinobi scatter

Naruto watched Sasuke remain in this battle stance "teme…"

Sasuke eased up then stood up "Those are remnants of Orochimaru, they still want me dead after all this time" Sasuke spoke "they have no trace, its hard for normal Shinobi as yourselves to sense them hiding"

Sakura bit the bottom lip and turns to Sasuke "Why didn't you tell us this before we left"

"Where still in Konahagakure first gates, I didn't seem that you needed to know about them" Sasuke peels off the seals from his wrist

Sakura took a step forward but Kakashi intervenes

"Where a team, we don't fight among each other. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi looked to each person "Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto"

"Whatever" Sasuke replied, Sasuke held out his hand towards Naruto

Naruto starred at Sasuke's hand then took the kind gesture "Thanks Sasuke!"

Sai turned his back on the scene then continues to walk on, taking in a way that Sakura could hear "What your back, I don't trust Sasuke one bit"

Sakura nods, then walks along side Sai "You get too"

Sai smiled "We'll need to rely on one another to get through his mission; I trust you should keep this to yourself"

Sakura looks on the dirt road ahead of them "This is going to be a long mission"

"I disagree; it'll be much shorter if you three weren't here" Spoke Sasuke from behind

Sai and Sakura immediately stopped in their tracks then turns around to see that Sasuke is with Naruto

Kakashi noticed Sakura and Sai's stare "Something wrong?"

Naruto turned his attention to them as well "Sakura-chan, you not feeling well?"

Sakura shook the feeling off "N-No, thought I heard something— just now" Sakura whispered the last part

"Then move along, we need to make it to the boarder by tomorrow morning" Kakashi takes lead of the group

Naruto follows Kakashi's lead and speeding up the pace

Sasuke smirked at the two "Hurry up, you'll never what will happen if Sensei isn't around to save you"

***

Tsunade took a breather by the vending machines

"Lady Tsunade, you should rest for the day. We've been at this for two days straight" Shizune spoke "You're starting to show fatigue"

"I'm alright Shizune," Tsunade looks down at her hands "Just another four days of long treatments, then Minato will be talking soon enough"

Shizune smiles "You must really care about Minato-san and Naruto-kun, if you're going through all the trouble"

Tsunade smiles "What are you talking about? I treat everyone equal"

Shizune looks away from Tsunade to the window 'You can't fool me, you cherish Naruto so much that you'd do anything to make that boy happy' Shizune thought 'That's way you're a great Hokage, just like your grandfather was before you'

Tsunade pats Shizune's back "Come on Shizune, we've got a three more hours of treatment" Tsunade process to stand then walks towards the operation room

'Lady Tsunade, I will follow you where ever you go' Shizune stands 'Even if you head down to the bar once in while'

"Shizune hurry up" Tsunade called out from the operating room

Shizune turned towards the operating room "Coming Lady Tsunade!" Shizune briskly walks 'You'll have to someday make that decision to choose Naruto as the next Hokage, I want to be there when that happens'

***

Kakashi noticed the team had paired off and wanted to know the reason. Oddly that Sakura and Sai were close then there's Naruto and Sasuke, whom is in past; wanted each other dead. Kakashi turned his attention to the road ahead and saw a clearing

Sasuke felt something watching them, the same presence when the crow came to Naruto.

A crow appeared on the branch that Naruto planned to step on next. "Aw shit!" Naruto missed that branch and fell

Sai saw this chance and left Sakura's side to save Naruto. There Sai grabs onto Naruto's wrist while clinging onto the tree side "Naruto are you alright?"

"That bird came out of no where" Naruto replied

Sai made a reach for Naruto's waist, but then Sasuke came down from the trees and had Naruto "…"

Sasuke sets Naruto on the ground "We should walk now; the trees ahead are filled with paper bombs"

"Where I don't see anything"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai from inside his kimono then throws it into the tree three feet away, the top of the tree explodes, causing a chain reaction with each three that had the paper bombs planted inside them

Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi watch each tree being engulfed in flames. Listening to one loud explosion after another, then silence

"Anyone else want to travel by tree still?" Sasuke questions the group

Naruto hugs Sasuke around the neck

Sasuke begins to walk with Naruto still around his neck 'Soon, soon'

Kakashi stopped both Sai and Sakura "Tell me something about you relationship"

"We're only friends" Sai spoke "Excuse me Naruto is getting away" Sai takes off running towards the blonde and raven haired male

Sakura frowns "Something is up with those three"

"I can hear you on that one" Kakashi comments

"But seriously Kakashi-sensei, Sai and I just see eye to eye— that's all" Sakura spoke "Shouldn't a team know each other better"

"That's true" Kakashi agreed "But Naruto and Sasuke are getting along closer then expected"

Sakura crosses her arms "Too close for comfort" Sakura hissed while walking away from the Sensei

Kakashi sighed "This isn't going to be pretty"

***

Minato stares out the window from his private room, holding his hand to the neck 'It's starting to irritate me now'

A nurse came into the room, "Excuse me sir, Tsunade wanted me to give this to you"

Minato turned away from the window and saw the white bottle and two small cups; Minato smiles 'Woman, I love you'

"I'll just leave this here for you" The nurse leaves the tray on the night stand and takes leave

Minato leaves the comfy bed and pours a cup full 'Wow, that smells great" Minato drinks the hot liquid and burns the inside of his mouth"Muchtoohot"

* * *

CloudStrife: Drinking Milk Tea, but I alway burn my lap,hand,and mouth. Neko is being difficult to deal with


	5. Vise Versa

CloudStrife01: (nods head) just passing time now

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII/Crisis Core, still can never play either games again. Just too sad; OMG THE MAIL IS HERE!!

* * *

Milk Tea

Chapter5: Vise Versa

* * *

Cissnei lends against the wall inside Healin waiting for the arrival of Rude

"Cissnei, what are you doing out here?" Questioned the blonde female Turk

"Just waiting for Rude" Cissnei replied

"Reno is lucky that those merchants found him" Spoke Elena

Cissnei pushed away from the wall "To think that someone could over power Reno… to over power a Turk" Cissnei looks to her feet "I'm scared to leave the safety of Healin"

Elena placed her hand on Cissnei's shoulder "I don't know you very well, but what I can tell is that you've got a kind heart, a heat that we all Turks are lacking"

Cissnei smiles

"Don't lose that heart" Elena warned

"Elena is right Cissnei, don't lose your kind heart" Rude spoke, as the male came into the waiting room

"Rude"

Rude crossed his arms firmly "What did that idiot do this time?"

Cissnei and Elena looks away from Rude, either not wanting to answer the man

"Rude, you know Reno all to well" Tseng came into the room

"Tseng what's with this sudden call?" Rude questioned the male

"Rude, since Reno is your partner. I have to tell that Reno suffered a fatal wound" Tseng spoke to the bald male "He was found of the cliff where that SOLDIER member Zack Fair had perished"

"When will Reno return to work?" Rude questions

"That's too soon to tell, the doctors are saying that Reno might be lucky to walk" Tseng glances over to the women "Reno is still unconscious right now, but Elena and Cissnei are keeping a close watch"

Rude reaches into the coat pocket and pulls out a box "A present to Reno, he forgot his own birthday again" Rude gently throws the box at Cissnei; the man takes leave of Healin

Cissnei stares at the box in hand

"Open it" Elena spoke

Cissnei shook her head in disagreement "It's something for Reno to open"

Tseng looks at his watch "I'll be leaving now; the President will be needing me"

Cissnei waves sadly

"Have fun with the sponge bath" Elena teases the superior

"I'll disregard that remark Elena" Tseng spoke

***

Marlene sat on the fallen pillar, watching Lucrezia tend to the surviving flowers

"Would you like to help me?" Lucrezia questioned the watching girl

Marlene remains seated "I want to wait for Aerith"

"That's understandable" Lucrezia wipes her hand upon her lap "Then I'll wait for Aerith too"

Denzel listened to the girls' talk, while holding onto Cloud's hand

Lucrezia stood up then walks away from the garden "I'm going to check on Cloud, he might need more medication"

Marlene slides off the pillar then runs to Lucrezia and held the woman's hand "I'll come"

Lucrezia smiles "I hoped you would"

Denzel turned away from Cloud and saw the two coming; hand in hand "Cloud feels a little warm Ms. Lucrezia" Denzel spoke

Marlene noticed something watching from the roof 'An Angel?'

"Marlene, would you bring me water from the spring?" Questioned Lucrezia

Marlene looks away to Lucrezia "Pardon?"

"I'll do it Marlene" Denzel hops down from the bench, picking up a bowl from the ground; the brunette walks over to the spring.

Marlene looks up at the Angel and saw that it had left 'Are you watching us Ms. Angel?'

Marlene left something brush against her hand, Marlene saw that Cloud is holding her hand "Cloud"

Cloud opens his eyes "Sorry for scaring you"

Marlene closed her eyes tightly while holding onto Cloud's hand 'Thank you Ms. Angel'

Lucrezia noticed a mark on Cloud's back, then saw that Denzel seen it as well

Denzel felt his heart pounding hard against his chest "The water" Denzel held the water above Cloud's back

Cloud saw the water at the edge of the bowl

"Stop that water is tainted!" A winged Angel came into the church and pushed away the bowl from Denzel's hand, the water inside the bowl splashing onto the floor at Lucrezia's feet. Turning the floor an eerie black

"I didn't know" Denzel slumps onto the floor, almost in tears

"Just be glad that you didn't get in contact with it" spoke the Angel

Marlene pulls down her dress to cover her leg "Are you the one hiding on the roof?"

"No," spoke the Angel "Son, you should move away from that spot"

Denzel listened to the man

Lucrezia starred at the man "Are you the last one?"

"I am" the man held out his hand towards Lucrezia "I'm Angeal Hewley, former SOLDIER"

"SOLDIER" Denzel repeated

"I presume that you've started preparations with the ceremony" Angeal spoke to Lucrezia directly

Lucrezia smiled "Aerith had showed me, and I've completed all the tasks were given"

"Good, I'll need the young girl" Angeal looks to Marlene

Marlene became scared of Angeal and got closer to Cloud

Cloud wraps his arm around Marlene's waist the proceeds to sits up "You-You're not taking her"

"You're a mess; you can't help anyone in your condition" Angeal spoke

Cloud pulled Marlene close "You're not **taking her**!" Cloud shouted the last words

"I'm not a violent person, and I don't want to do this to a sick person" Angeal reached out for Marlene

Denzel grabs a metal staff that Aerith had left behind, then hits Angeal on top of the hand. Causing the man to back away "Marlene isn't leaving with you"

Angeal became unhappy with how things are going. Taking a deep breathe, Angeal called out to the hidden student on the roof "Zack, I want you to come down"

"I can't"

Cloud looks up to the sky

"Zack" Angeal raised his voice

"I'm ashamed to show myself to him"

"Zack it's not your fault, you we're tricked" Angeal reasoned

Cloud opened his mouth "Are you really here, Zack?"

"W-Wow, it's been forever since I've heard that"

Marlene felt pain within her left leg 'Tch, it's starting to burn'

Lucrezia took the chance and pulled Marlene away from Cloud "I'm so sorry"

Everyone turns to Lucrezia whom had Marlene

"Please forgive me; I cannot let you save anyone." Lucrezia backs away "I've lost Vincent, and now everyone will share his fate. Including me"

"Lucrezia, hand over the girl" Angeal took a step towards the woman

"I can't, I just can't" Lucrezia faced the girl to the spring "Once this girl dies, we'll be all together forever"

"Stop!" Cloud struggles to leave the bench "Marlene is innocent"

"She carries within her the power to end all wars, to end the suffering" Lucrezia slightly moves Marlene closer to the water

Denzel looks over and sees a black feathers falling from the sky. Denzel looks back to Marlene and saw that Lucrezia is sobbing on the ground with Marlene in the arms of a man with long silvery white hair

Marlene had her eyes closed, sleeping.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud growled the name

Sephiroth turned his back on Cloud "Sorry spike, I didn't want you to see me like this— ya know"

Cloud froze

Denzel raised the metal rod in his hands then charged at Sephiroth with full force "Let Marlene go!"

Angeal became impressed with Denzel's bravery 'Boy had guts'

Cloud pushed himself forward and took the hit for Sephiroth as Denzel attacked with a hard blow. The metal rod made contact to Cloud's shoulder, breaking the bone. Cloud held back the pain by biting the bottom lip hard

Sephiroth reached out for Cloud, catching the blonde in his free arm. "What the hell is the matter with you kid?"

Denzel drops the metal rod to the ground then steps back

"Hey buddy you okay?" Sephiroth whispers to Cloud

Cloud looks up to Sephiroth "It hurts… badly"

Sephiroth looks up to Angeal for help

Angeal leaves Lucrezia on the bench then took Marlene from Sephiroth "I'll look after the boy, just take it easy. That body is still weak from the forced entry"

Sephiroth frown slightly "That sounds so dirty Angeal" whined the man

"Dirty or not, that body needs time to heal"

Sephiroth turned away from Angeal "Just hang on buddy, I'll take care of you now"

Cloud rested his head against Sephiroth's bare chest

Sephiroth lifts up the blonde, Sephiroth flinched "Whoa… you like lifting a pregnant Chocobo"

"Sh-Shut up" Cloud whispered

Angeal watched as Sephiroth carried Cloud to the back of the church then turned his attention to the stunned Denzel "Boy, we need to have a talk"

"I hurt Cloud… I hit him" Denzel spoke

Angeal reached out to boy "Denzel, listen. You did what you had to do, you wanted to protect this girl from a stranger; you did nothing wrong"

Denzel looks up to Angeal with tears in his eyes "I could've killed Cloud!" Denzel screamed out, scaring the tall former SOLDIER commander

Angeal kneels down then pulls Denzel towards him, embracing the child firmly "Cry as much as you want. You've been living a hard life up till now"

Denzel cried hard into Angeal's shirt

***

Sephiroth had laid Cloud down "You haven't chanced much"

"I have" Cloud spoke

Sephiroth took out a Materia from the inside of his boot then raised it above Cloud "This guy hides a lot his useful shit in his boots" The Materia in his hand glowed a soft green

Cloud looks at Sephiroth "I hate you"

"I know, I hate myself too"

* * *

Cissnei stares at the box on the night stand

"Have a smoke?" Reno weakly spoke

Cissnei stood up at the sound of Reno's voice "You're awake"

Reno tried to slow down the air intake "It hurts to breathe… even talking hurts"

Cissnei smiles "then why do you want a smoke?"

"To take the nasty taste in my mouth" Reno jokes

Cissnei reached for the box "Rude brought this by for you; he said it's a birthday present"

'Damn, forgot again' Reno tried to unwrap the paper "Can't do it"

Cissnei takes the box "Let me help you" Cissnei slowly unwraps the paper

* * *

CloudStrife01: Sorry this was supposed to be Reno's chapter; I just got a little head of myself. That's why this is longer then the others ones


End file.
